


Непогода

by HSTWOg, raven_weiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Их отношения не заладились с самого начала, но со временем Дождь смог сгладить и смягчить острые углы Дерека, а Камень все чаще и чаще обращал внимание на радугу после устроенного Стайлзом ливня, на красоту росы, играющей в лучах солнца на лепестках диких растений, на чужую болтовню, в которой Стайлз умудрялся рассказывать своему единственному собеседнику на планете все о мире так, что не нужно даже уметь перемещаться, чтобы его увидеть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено по заказу Оксаны Устюговой от поста с конкурса https://vk.com/wall-129896430_238. Заказ: "Ау, где Дерек камушек, а Стайлз дождик. PG-13". Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

— Ты раздражаешь! 

Но Дождь даже не думал останавливаться. Камень под ним непрерывно ворчал и, если бы мог, наверняка бы попытался сбежать, но все, что мог сделать Стайлз, — это хорошенько повеселиться над неподвижной формой жизни и доказать, что теплая весенняя влага — не так плохо, как может показаться. 

— Сказал тебе уйти! Бесишь. 

— Брось. Я же знаю, что тебе нравится! — голос Стайлза звучал заливисто и звонко. — Я принес тебе новости. За горизонтом рыбы начали выходить на сушу, представляешь?! Это невероятно! Я как впервые это увидел, думал, что Природа решила подшутить надо мной. Но оказалось, что это все э-во-лю-ци-я. Я не до конца понимаю, что это, но точно знаю, что на мне лежит большая ответственность за ее сохранение и развитие будущих видов. 

— На тебе? И большая ответственность? — голос Дерека был суровым, «каменным», но даже в нем, таком холодном и черством на первый взгляд, можно было уличить эмоции, как сейчас - насмешку. — Ты и половины не понимаешь, что несешь. Не уверен, что ты вообще что-то знаешь об ответственности. 

— Как будто ты знаешь об этом что-то! — Стайлз нарочито сверкнул молнией, но лишь для вида, показав свое возмущение. 

И если бы Дерек мог улыбаться, он бы сделал именно это. 

Камень с самого начала времен ненавидел небо, потому что оно всегда находилось слишком высоко. Там, куда Дерек никогда не дотянется, к чему не притронется, откуда не сможет посмотреть на мир. Он завидовал, завидовал ему до бешенства и трещин по краям, до острых углов и грубой шершавой оболочки до тех пор, пока взор на небо ему не перекрыли темные, почти черные облака и не облили странной жидкостью прямо с небес. 

Их отношения не заладились с самого начала, но со временем Дождь смог сгладить и смягчить острые углы Дерека, а Камень все чаще и чаще обращал внимание на радугу после устроенного Стайлзом ливня, на красоту росы, играющей в лучах солнца на лепестках диких растений, на чужую болтовню, в которой Стайлз умудрялся рассказывать своему единственному собеседнику на планете все о мире так, что не нужно даже уметь перемещаться, чтобы его увидеть. 

Вместе они наблюдали за развитием мира, постигали причуды той самой эволюции и пытались предположить, что произойдет с планетой и самой жизнью дальше, смогут ли каким-то образом развиться они сами, или им суждено пребывать в своих формах до конца времен, если такой вообще имел место быть. 

Но когда на планете начали появляться некто, называемые людьми, первым испытал тревогу Стайлз. Он видел, как те наступали на Дерека и били его, за что насылал на только-только формирующиеся поселения локальные стихийные бедствия. Дерек уверял, что все в порядке, что от такого обращения с ним ничего не станет — он даже боли не чувствовал, или как там ее называли живые существа, — но Стайлзу было плевать. Только он мог прикасаться к Камню, и никто иной не имел права наносить ему ущерб или пытаться изменить. 

Вода точит камень. Камень разбивает воду. 

И иначе быть просто не могло. 

Не должно было быть… 

Но однажды Стайлз увидел, как Камень — его Камень — расщепляют на части для последующей обработки, как их там называли люди, строительных материалов… 

Он кричал, выл, гнал ветер, бил молниями по самолетам, обрушивал на города целые тропические ливни, топил селения, размывал дороги, губил урожай, но даже так он не мог уже исправить ни-че-го. Дождь больше не мог слышать Камень. Не мог его касаться, рассказывать захватывающие истории про дальний мир за горизонтом, показывать радугу и даже просто молча находится рядом с ним. Потому что его распылили, расщепили, убили. 

Дерека больше не было. 

И Стайлз ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз стих, пережив пик эмоций и предаваясь в заботливые руки старушки Апатии, и даже не намеревался думать и переживать о последствиях нанесенного стонущей от пережитого планете ущерба. Он больше не видел смысла орошать землю. Он не видел смысла питать влагой и давать жизнь чему-то, что так запросто может уничтожить иную форму существования. Иную, но гораздо более глубокую, проникновенную и прекрасную, даже если она облечена в грязно-серый холодный камень. 

Если что-то неспособно оценить то, что его окружает, то это что-то само должно стать тем, чего не ценит. И далеко не для того, чтобы постичь бытие обделенного. А для того, чтобы испытать те же страдания, что испытал Дерек. 

Стайлз сорвался. Он не лил слезы, не гнал облака по ветру, не отрывал взгляда от единственной точки на земле — места, где впервые окатил Дерека своей ледяной водой и не мог выслушать до конца его гневные речи, потому что начал смеяться слишком громко. Сейчас бы он хотел дослушать их. Услышать его. Хотя бы еще один раз, напоследок. 

Почва постепенно стала иссыхать, растения вяли на глазах, а в воздухе впились клубы пыли, некогда бывшие Чем-то, Кем-то. Люди страдали от голода и недостатка энергии, так необходимых им для существования, и на какой-то момент вымирания этого жалкого жестокого вида Стайлза это даже позабавило: и как только такие мрази вообще могли думать, будто способны менять мир на свое усмотрение? Но через мгновение боль и чувство вины глушили любые эмоции. В конце концов, если бы не Стайлз, давший человечеству существование, то Дерек был бы все еще жив. 

Дерек, который так хотел погонять со Стайлзом по небосводу наперегонки, увидеть под собой бескрайние заснеженные поля, затеряться среди облаков, слиться с миром настолько тесно, насколько был повязан с ним Дождь. Дерек хотел этого столь же страстно, сколько Стайлз хотел подарить ему весь мир. 

Мир, который погубил его. 

Дождь слабо и с едва заметной лаской прикоснулся к почти умершему участку земли под собой, вспоминая Камень на этом самом месте, и его взгляд зацепился за совсем крохотный цветок, пробивающийся сквозь трещину в почве. Он не знал, почему, но он не смог уступил себе в желании погладить его лепестки и напоить корни. Цветок благодарно отзывался на каждую пролитую Стайлзом каплю и не требовал ничего взамен. 

Единственное, что он спросил однажды, было: 

— Может ли мир быть другим? Для таких, как я? И ты? 

И Дождь ответил не без эмоций: 

— Может. И я покажу тебе, каким он на самом деле должен быть. 

Дерек хотел бы когда-нибудь увидеть этот мир. Красивый, цветущий, яркий, обволакивающий, настоящий. Такой, как создал Стайлз вокруг неизвестно откуда взявшегося цветка посреди пустого трупа целой планеты. Такой, какой Стайлз и хотел подарить Дереку когда-нибудь, но вместо этого создавал его вокруг растения и каким-то неведомым образом чувствовал, что поступает правильно.


End file.
